


If the sun dies,

by alectrona



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alectrona/pseuds/alectrona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun dies so I only have eight minutes and thirty seconds left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the sun dies,

**Author's Note:**

> As you read, you might find that the story is not _obviously_ Minhoon or even qualifies to be called a fan fiction. But when I wrote this I had Minhoon pictured in mind, hence the categorization :)

If I knew for a fact that the sun would suddenly go out at this very second I would run into your arms. Oh how science has provided us the indulgence of knowing that it will take eight minutes and thirty seconds before the last light from the now-missing sun hit the earth and going with it the last breeze of winds, the last kisses of mothers and the last shimmer of life. That I will have eight minutes and thirty second to share with you.

Eight minutes to go.

As I run into you, my mind races back to the first time I saw you. It was a loud party with a sizeable crowd, endless chatter and louder than necessary bass. I was partially responsible for creating the brouhaha as I was, like how everyone labeled me before, the life of the party. Evidently I couldn’t stop myself from stealing glances to the lonely guy leaning against the wall. Only later you argued that you were not at all, lonely. You argued that you find tranquility in being alone and comfortable on your own. I remember teasing you about that. I guess the saying _opposite attracts_ couldn’t get truer.

Seven minutes to go.

Running down the street we used to walk together en route to your flat, I recall your knack of impromptu dancing whenever you see an interesting lamppost or wall. You never fail to make me laugh. I am always so easily impressed by your quick wit. I always try to follow suit but no one is ever as original as you.

Six minutes to go.

It was not easy to understand you below the many layers and masks and self-doubts and insecurities you constantly put in front of yourself. At times I wanted to strip you down – in the purest way, and prepare for you a warm water bath to wash your worries away as they have always been baseless. Some nights you find it hard to sleep. Some nights you were so restless that you had to take a late night stroll wandering around the dark and filthy city. Some mornings I would make you a cup of warm chocolate because your eyes were twitching when you were sleeping. I bet you had one of those nightmares where a monster by the name of hollowness chases you in an endless alley. Some other nights I would hear a light sobbing, and I pretended not to hear as I didn’t want to worry you even more.

Five minutes to go.

Eventually you let me in, exposing all your imperfections and presenting them with a brutal honesty. I was swept off my feet when you told me I made you whole – my bright nature to your reserved self, my imprudence to your mindfulness, and as cheesy as you will ever get, the sunshine to your world.  
In a relationship, we watch two people gradually deconstructing themselves over laughter and tears, only to create an entirely new single entity made up of the two persons’ building blocks. It is utterly impossible for me not to see a reflection of myself in you, and you conversely to me. I, the life of the party, was no longer hasty and extremely extroverted. You, who always find consolation inwards, turned more outgoing. We were happy.

Four minutes to go.

When we decided to part ways, it was not easy on my part. I did wrong shouting at you. And you were not without fault either. We realized we were not each other’s missing puzzle piece.

It broke my heart knowing that somewhere in Seoul, you probably found it hard to sleep again and blaming yourself for god knows what. It broke my heart that I couldn’t be there with and for you. It broke my heart the most to realize how selfish I was to only think that _I_ fix _you,_ that _you_ are the one dysfunctional without me, although in reality it was more the other way around.

It broke my heart.

Three minutes to go.

People are still acting calm – poor them, they don’t know that the world as we know it will cease to exist in three minutes time. And I didn’t remember that the elevator to your floor is painstakingly slow. I guess when we are expecting too much for something, the spacetime continuum will elongate, making the seconds and minutes longer and the distance further away. In this case, however, I would take the extra minutes and seconds for it means I will have more time to cherish with you.

Two minutes to go.

You are standing in front of me, quite possibly startled at the fact that this unholy sight of your former significant other abruptly entering your home. I cannot put my feelings into words. The sight of you, after so long, annuls my comprehension of language. You are still as majestic as ever – your slender figure, your refined jawline, your long, slim legs.

Flashing in my mind are regrets of leaving you, as well as the long list of what-ifs and what could have been. It could have been a perfect world if we were always together.

If we were so lucky to have more of the finite resource that is time, I would talk my mind through and let out apologies after apologies and shower you with countless expressions of love. But we weren’t so lucky. I ran into you and hug you: the most familiar place on earth, the most comforting scent on earth. I am not expecting the hug to be reciprocal. After all, we have been away for too long that once I thought I would forget the sound of your voice.  
So it took me by surprise when not so long after, I feel your touch on my back and your caressing of my nape.

The last minute of our lives.

I am finally here with you, warm in the solace of your arms as we disappear into the void, mere stardust.

 

\---

  
__**Additional Note (because I'm a science geek like that):**  
Scientifically however, the above case is not very accurate. If the sun really goes out at this very exact second (say, the mass suddenly disappears), the planets will then fly off due to the lack of gravity, at the velocity and direction of its last position when it orbits. The probability of this happening is very unlikely so we can let out a sigh of relieve for now  J


End file.
